El más dulce consuelo
by Deraka
Summary: Luffy descubre a un,aparentemente, muy alicaido Sanji en la cocina y no se le ocurre mejor forma para consolarlo que...... ¡Léelo y descúbrelo! [oneshot SxL 100! Enjoy!]


**El más dulce consuelo.**

_By_: Deraka.

Luffy se quedó estático bajo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Su intención al entrar iba a ser preguntarle al cocinero de abordo cuanto quedaba para la comida y, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, protestar alegando que si no comía nada en los próximos cinco minutos moriría de inanición.

No obstante al abrir la puerta y escuchar al rubio todo pensamiento relacionado con la comida se esfumó de golpe.

Sanji se encontraba dándole la espalda, parecía no haber reparado en la repentina entrada de su capitán a la estancia y continuaba afanado con su tarea cortar hortalizas como si estuviese él solo. Sin embargo había algo especialmente alarmante para Luffy en aquella escena tan cotidiana, quizás fuese por el ligero temblor de los hombros del rubio o por el hecho de que sus leves sollozos se podían escuchar desde la misma puerta.

-S-Sanji…- comenzó a decir el moreno buscando alguna palabra que sirviera para animar a su aparentemente alicaído camarada. El rubio se giró entonces algo sobresaltado y Luffy se percató, no sin sorpresa, en que el ojo visible del cocinero se hallaba anegado en lágrimas y fuertemente enrojecido a causa del llanto mientras su rostro se veía marcado por el surco de aquellas perlas saladas al resbalar por sus mejillas. Y a pesar de todo eso, al ver al chico parado en la puerta, a Sanji se le escapó una leve sonrisa.

-¡Ey, Luffy! No te oí entrar.- ¿Quieres algo en particular? – su capitán no supo como reaccionar.- Dame media hora y tendrás la comida lista. Ni se te ocurra coger nada para picar que te conozco.- y a pesar del tono de amenaza parecía que Sanji estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido ya que nada más echar un vistazo a su aspecto podía deducirse que algo no andaba bien.

Y fue solo entonces cuando el rubio pareció reparar en la insistente y a la vez preocupada mirada que su capitán le dirigía. Una nueva lágrima resbaló por su rostro de tez pálida como el marfil.

-Oh, no. Otra vez no.- maldijo Sanji pasándose la manga por la cara tratando de borrar todo signo de haber llorado.- Jamás me acostumbraré a esto.- comentó con voz entre irritada y apesadumbrada.- Es algo que no soporto pero no puedo evitarlo… ¡agh! ¡Maldición! ¡Otra vez!- cerró sus ojos con fuerza al notar que estos volvían a humedecerse.

-¡Basta!- saltó de pronto Luffy. No entendía porque su cocinero estaba llorando pero el verlo en ese estado le partía el alma, y aún más le dolía el hecho de que a pesar de todo tratase de ocultar (o hasta restarle importancia) a algo que era tan obvio.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Luffy?- el rubio alzó una ceja y lo miró sin comprender. Y más sorprendido aún se quedó cuando el más joven, sin vacilar un paso, se acercó a él reduciendo distancia hasta rodear su cuellos con sus brazos y unir sus labios a los de él en un tierno e inocente beso con el que pretendía mostrarle todo su apoyo y consuelo en aquello que fuese lo que le hiciera llorar.

Tan sorprendido se hallaba el metre que ni siquiera fuerzas tuvo para apartarse. De nuevo sintió ese hormigueo en la nariz y escozor en los ojos antes de que una nueva lágrima rodase por su mejilla.

-No llores por favor…- susurró con voz dulce el moreno cuando abandonó los labios del alucinado cocinero, y con otro leve bese borró el rastro de aquella perla salada que había brotado de su iris.

-No quiero verte triste, Sanji. Haré lo que sea con tal de animarte. Así que, por favor, no llores más…

¡Vaya! ¡Así que se trataba de eso! Verdaderamente Luffy no se enteraba de nada. Sanji se debatía ahora entre reír para restarle importancia, regañar a su capitán o una mezcla de ambas.

Se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra hacia la encimera, de donde tomó lo que había estado cortando hasta la interrupción del moreno, y se lo plantó delante de la cara. Al poco los ojos de Luffy comenzaron a escocer y se llevó una mano a la nariz rascándosela frenéticamente.

-¡Agh! ¿Pero qué…?

-Es una cebolla.- explicó el rubio al que volvían a caerle las lágrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo.- Y esta en especial proviene del mar del Norte, un tipo especialmente fuerte muy usado para aderezar caldos, les da muy buen sabor aunque hay que tener buena mano para no pasarse con la dosis. Y como puedes ver ni siquiera un cocinero experimentado y acostumbrado como yo a su olor puede evitar que se le caigan las lágrimas si lleva un buen rato pelándolas.- aquella explicación supuso un balde de agua fría para el moreno.

-Oh... yo… no tenía ni idea... yo pensaba que…- no supo qué decir. Miró al cocinero con los ojos empañados ¡Qué estúpido había sido! ¿Qué tipo de idea tendría ahora Sanji sobre él? Y todo por una estúpida cebolla ¡Y qué mal olía! Sentía que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento por culpa de la maldita hortaliza.

Sanji simplemente sonrió mientras lo miraba con dulzura con aquellos ojos (de los cuales solo uno resultaba apreciable, ya que el otro permanecía oculto por su flequillo) que más parecían tomates por lo rojos e hinchados que estaban.

-Vaya vaya, así que te sentías mal porque estaba llorando ¿no? Pensabas que me sentía triste por algo…- el moreno asintió levemente y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que a pesar del ridículo que estaba pasado ahora lo prefería mil veces al hecho de que realmente su cocinero se encontrase deprimido por una causa seria.

-Ya veo, y en lugar de preguntar antes decidiste directamente consolarme ¿no es así?- Luffy bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Tal y como había temido, el cocinero no se había tomado bien su beso de ánimo.

-Lo… lo siento.- balbuceó.

-No digas bobadas.- le cortó el rubio.- Te lo agradezco.

-¿Eh?- el moreno puso cara de no entender. Sanji se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una leve sonrisa.

-Verás… nunca nadie había sufrido de esa forma por verme llorar… vale que nunca lloro delante de la gente. Pero… nadie me había consolado de esa forma tan…- "tan dulce." terminó en su mente el rubio.

-¿De… de verdad?- los ojos vidriosos del moreno se ensancharon.

-¿Te parece que miento?- comentó mientras lo tomaba por el mentón alzando su rostro y haciendo que sus miradas se encontrase.- Ey ey, parece que te vayas a echar a llorar en cualquier momento. Bromeó divertido el rubio.

Luffy parpadeó varias veces deseando que aquel maldito escozor desapareciese, pero en lugar de ello aumentó haciendo que su nariz aún le picara con mayor intensidad, y provocando que una lágrima asomase al borde de su ojos azabache. No obstante, cuando quiso abrir la boca para justificarse con un "¡Es por culpa de la cebollas!" se vio incapaz de articular palabra ya que unos labios presionándose sobre los suyos se lo impidieron.

El muchacho se sorprendió enormemente ante la acción del cocinero que lo había tomado tan desprevenido como él mismo había tomado al propio Sanji momentos antes, y es que ahora los papeles se habían invertido drásticamente. Aquella lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su rostro, pero antes siquiera de llegar a su mentón la suave mano del cocinero borró en una caricia todo rastro de ella. Fue entonces, y solo entonces cuando Luffy adivinó el mensaje que a través de aquel beso Sanji intentaba hacerle llegar.

Pasas lo que pasase él también estaría siempre ahí para consolarlo de la mejor y más dulce manera cada vez que llorase. Aunque fuese por una estúpida cebolla.

**Owari.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro one-shot de esta dulce, dulcísimo pareja que para mí es SanjixLuffy. Llevaba ya muuucho tiempo con esta idea en mente (es que lo de llorar por las cebollas… me pareció siempre un buen tema para escribir algo cute!) y quería que quedase lo más bonita posible ¡me he esforzado mucho! X3. Se que es bastante corto para ser un fic mío (aunque últimamente me estoy aficionando a los "semi-drabbles" jajaja!) Pero como se suele decir "lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno" xDDD.

Ains, ya dejo de molestaros más, espero de corazón que os haya gustado (yo personalmente me siento orgullosa aunque en ocasiones creo que la acción es algo atropellada) y me lo hagáis saber a través de lindos reviews :3.

Besitos a todos y ¡Viva el SxL!

**Deraka.**

1 de Febrero de 2006 1:35 pm.

Revisado el día 18 de Marzo de 2006 1:56 am.


End file.
